


Ditched

by Blitzindite



Series: Prompt Me [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Deception, Gen, enemies who don't know they're enemies, sneaky cipher is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: “—need us, just say the word.” A voice to her left, male. As he tucked his holocommunicator away, she caught a glimpse of scarred knuckles. He was large, more than twice her size, his eyes cold, but when he laughed at something a man on his other side said, their iced edges softened.
Series: Prompt Me [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936513
Kudos: 3





	Ditched

**Author's Note:**

> [sam-grey asked: I’m not sure how likely it’d be, but maybe Varrich and Azuma meeting in a bar and talking about the woes of war and whatnot and only when they leave do they realize that they were talking to an enemy?](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/621590804263239680/ditched)

“All right, all right. Fine.” Azuma’s defeated sigh gained no reaction from her companion as Kaliyo waltzed into the cantina like she owned the place. “Who’s this contact you’re meeting with?”

“She’s out back. Oh, and lose the accent. People here aren’t big on Imps.”

“Tell me again why we’re in Republic territory?” When she got no answer, she hissed, “Kaliyo!”

“Oh, pipe down. Shouldn’t take long. Get a drink or somethin’ while you wait. Get me one, too.”

And with that…off she went. Azuma felt a twinge of annoyance. She really should be used to it by now. Well…all she could do was wait. She wouldn’t just leave. Kaliyo would undoubtedly cause a scene if Azuma wasn’t there to drag her out of the cantina.

With a sigh and running a hand through her hair, adjusting how her jewelry hung off her horns, she went to take a seat at the counter. The bartender was a Human female—fluent in Basic, but a hint of an accent Azuma couldn’t quite place. A friendly smile found its way to her lips with ease as she greeted the woman and ordered her drink. The Human’s eyes never lingered one place for long: She was expecting a fight to break out between patrons at any moment. Young, jumpy—she’d worked there long enough to expect fights, but not long enough to be used to them.

“—need us, just say the word.” A voice to her left, male. Hair white as snow—dyed, judging by black eyebrows. He was Mirialan, the green skin and purple eyes gave him away immediately. Many of the species’ trademark tattoos scattered his face (achievements, or gotten for their meanings, or was he less traditional and got them simply because of his species?), and as he tucked his holocommunicator away, she caught a glimpse of scarred knuckles. He was large, more than twice her size, his eyes cold, but when he laughed at something a man on his other side (a Weequay) said, their iced edges softened.

“What’re you lookin’ at, little lady?” the Weequay demanded when their eyes met.

“Who? Me?”

The Mirialan nudged him with a roll of the eyes. “Vik. Be civil.”

A snort. “Just jokin’.”

Azuma gave an easy smile. “So, your friend’s Vik, and you are?”

“Varrich.” He arched his brows in silent question.

“Name’s Ness,” she answered sweetly, taking Varrich’s outstretched hand in greeting. Vik didn’t seem interested in niceties as he turned back to his drink, however.

“So what brings someone like you—” Varrich gestured at her jewelry, “—to a cantina like this?”

Her frustrated sigh was very much real as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “My friend insisted on coming here. Still don’t even know why.”

“…The friend who ditched you soon as you walked in?”

“The one and only.”

When he laughed at that, it was more like a sharp huff.

“So. You know why I’m here. You?”

“Needed a break. Vik here suggested this place.” He nudged his friend again with, “He fits right in,” to earn a snort (agreement?) from Vik. “War’s rough. Good to have a drink once in a while.”

War. Her eyes went back to his scarred knuckles, up to his tattoos, over to his rough-looking friend. Hmm…

“It is, isn’t it? Anything good seems to happen, and something awful comes along to drown it out!” She scowled down at her drink.

He took a long drink, but the way he raised his brows was answer enough: “You’re telling me.” When he set his glass back down, it was nearly empty. “Just one thing after another, huh?”

“Such an understatement!”

“Yo, we gotta go! Say bye to your new friend.” Kaliyo came storming in, looking thoroughly ticked off, and grabbed Azuma by the arm to drag her out of her sea.

Varrich looked momentarily startled by the interruption, but then he chuckled, “Heh. Bye, Ness. Thanks for the chat,” before turning back to his companion.

Only when they were out of earshot did Kaliyo snort. “’Ness’? That what we’re callin’ you now?”

“Please don’t.”

Thankfully, the ride back to their ship was short, and Azuma cut straight for the computers, ignoring the curious looks Eckard and Vector gave her from the medical bay as she passed.

Varrich. Mirialan. He had to be a trooper, whether former or current… The fact the information was scattered, clearly an attempt by Republic SIS to cover things up, already said something.

Ah.

_Oh._

“My, my.” Azuma crossed her arms as she stared down at the information, the holoprojection of Varrich Tophrik, blaster readied, fully armored, the symbol painted on it clear as day. She could practically feel the eyes of her companions on her.

“I could have poisoned the Havoc Squad commander’s drink tonight. Pity.”


End file.
